Data storage devices such as disk drives, tape drives, and solid state drives employ a storage medium (magnetic, optical, semiconductor, etc.) together with suitable write/read control circuitry for accessing the storage medium. FIG. 1A shows a prior art disk format 2 as comprising a number of servo tracks 4 defined by servo sectors 60-6N recorded around the circumference of each servo track. Data tracks are defined relative to the servo tracks at the same or different radial density, wherein each data track comprises a plurality of data sectors. The storage capacity of the disk depends on the radial density of the data tracks as well as the linear bit density of the data recorded in the data sectors. FIG. 1B shows a prior art die format for a solid state drive, wherein each die may store multiple pages and each page may store multiple blocks each corresponding to a data sector of a disk drive.